


Studying Sucks

by MercyGrim96



Series: Homestuck Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: I suck at tagging, M/M, Some Fluff, also tests like seriously suck guys, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyGrim96/pseuds/MercyGrim96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Karkat have a very important test coming up in their science class and they really need to study, but distractions are hard to ignore. Those distractions happen to be some very needy Striders who don't understand the importance of studying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Studying Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> So I just took a test in my college science class (I passed it, thank the goddess) and studying just sucks guys it really does. Now yall can have this random story that has studying in it!

John and Karkat walked out of their science class, it was time for lunch, but they had more than food on their minds. The teacher had just told the class that at the beginning of next week they had a very important test that would possibly make or break their grade. They were nervous to say the least.

"Maybe we should skip lunch and go to the library to start studying," Karkat suggested to John as they stopped at his locker.

"Naw we have like the whole week, we can always study at home. Besides its pizza day Karkat, I can't miss the pizza!"

Karkat frowned, but he didn't argue. John was right they had all week and there was always time at home, right?

"Sometimes I wonder if you're too care-free Egbert."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Look I swear once we get home its study city for like a few hours okay?"

"Fine," Karkat sighed.

John grabbed him by the arm and dramatically pointed to the cafeteria, "Now onwards to the pizza!"

~~

 

When they got home they worked on their homework and then Bro made dinner, and by made dinner he ordered take-out of course. It was around seven when they finally settled down and cracked open their science books and Johns notes, Karkat's were honestly the most illegible things John had ever seen, and he promptly pick on him for it until the troll hit him upside the head.

"Focus John, we need to fuckin study this shit. I don't want a crap grade just because you can't focus!"

"Okay, okay. Lets get to work."

They were about five minutes into it when Dave wandered into the room and sat next to Karkat.

"Hey babe, whatcha doin?"

"If you must know Strider I'm trying to study with John, we have an important science test next week." Karkat replied without taking his eyes off the book.

"Awww If it's science I'm the master at that! I can help ya study."

Karkat huffed and put his book down, "No you can't, do you remember what happened the last time you helped me 'study'?"

Dave blushed very lightly, "Oh yeah... well you know Karkitty that's also an option," he said suggestively.

Karkat shoved Dave away from him roughly. "No Dave it is not an option, go off and take care of yourself if you're that desperate." 

Dave looked like he was about to protest so Karkat promptly picked up his book and hit him in the arm with it.

"Jeez Karkles, I think that's spousal abuse," he said as he cradled his arm and pretended to look hurt.

"Stop being a fuckin wriggler about it Dave I didn't even hit that hard. Now be a good Strider and fuck off." Karkat made a shooing motion with his hand as he opened his book to the page he was just on and continued to read. John could have sworn he saw Dave pout as he walked away in defeat. He giggled.

Karkat looked up at him in annoyance, "The fuck are you laughing at Egbert. You're just as much of a whiny bitch as Dave is."

John made himself look hurt, "Am not," he said as he crossed his arms. Karkat face-palmed.

"I'm literally surrounded by fucking idiots, John please I just want to study so we can be prepared for this test." As he said this Bro flashstepped up behind John and wrapped his arms around the boy, Karkat sighed loudly, "John make your stupid Strider leave, we have work to do."

"Brooo~, what do you want? I'm kinda busy here," John said as he tried to dislodge himself from the clingy man.

"Too busy to pay attention to me John? I'm hurt," Bro replied as he held on to John tighter so he wouldn't escape. "Davey said that you guys were ignoring him, that's not very nice."

Karkak whined in anger, "Are all you Striders this stupid and insufferable! We are trying to study! How hard is that to understand?"

Bro ignored Karkat's angry words, "Hey Angel, do ya got some time to ditch these boring books," Bro asked in a whisper next to John's ear. 

Karkat really thought John was going to give in, but thankfully he told Bro no.

"I really have to study for this test, its a big portion of my grade Bro, please just give me a few hours okay," John pleaded with him.

"But-"

"Seriously, fuck off please," Karkat almost yelled, "You and Dave are very distracting and-"

"We're distracting Karkles?" Dave snuck up behind Karkat and wrapped his arms around him in a similar fashion that Bro had done with John.

"Karkat, I think we should just let them win tonight..." John said in a defeated tone. Karkat was about to agree angrily, but then an idea popped into his head.

"Dave if you don't let me go right the fuck now you're sleeping on the couch for a week." John caught on to what he was doing.

"You to Bro," John said.

Both Striders looked at each other and begrudgingly let go of their boyfriends.

"Fine," they both said and walked away.

"Nice idea Karkat," John told him as they watched the brothers retreat. 

Karkat didn't reply, he just picked up his book and opened it to the page he was reading before he was so rudely interrupted, John got the idea and did the same with his book.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys!!!


End file.
